


Fuller House: Surprise Returns

by comixgirl



Series: Burned [2]
Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixgirl/pseuds/comixgirl
Summary: The second story in my Burned series.  The Sequel to Spring Break.  Life has changed since we last saw Jackson and Rocki.  Much time has passed and someone has been MIA for a very long time.
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Rocki
Series: Burned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862437
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Fuller House: Surprise Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Main Content  
> Archive of Our Own betaArchive of Our OwnUser NavigationHi, comixgirl!PostLog Out
> 
> Site NavigationFandomsBrowseSearchAboutSearch Works  
> Work Search:  
> tip: hetalia f/f sort:kudos  
> Edit WorkAdd Chapter Edit Chapter: 1 2 3 Manage Chapters Orphan Work Delete Work  
> * Required information
> 
> Tags  
> Tags  
> Tags are comma separated, 100 characters per tag.
> 
> Rating* ?  
> Mature  
> Archive Warnings* ?  
> Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Graphic Depictions Of Violence  
> Major Character Death  
> No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Rape/Non-Con  
> Underage  
> Fandoms* ?  
> Fuller House (TV) ×  
> If this is the first work for a fandom, it may not show up in the fandoms page for a day or two.Categories ?  
> F/F  
> F/M  
> Gen  
> M/M  
> Multi  
> Other  
> Relationships ?  
> Jackson Fuller/Rocki × Jackson Fuller/OC ×  
> Characters ?  
> Jackson Fuller × Rocki (Fuller House) ×  
> Additional Tags ?  
> Action & Romance × Thriller × Drama × Family Drama ×  
> Preface  
> Preface  
> Work Title*  
> Fuller House: Burned  
> 235 characters left
> 
> Add co-creators? Summary  
> My name is Jackson Fuller, I use to be in the CIA until I got burned. When you're burned you have nothing; no cash, no credit, no job history. To make matters worse I've brought all this down on my family that I haven't seen in 12 years. Now I have to make the best of a bad situation, renew old relationships, and try to regain control of my life.  
> 899 characters left
> 
> Notes  
> at the beginning Notes  
> Story idea inspired by the Burn Notice Series (and other spy movies/shows). This is not a crossover.
> 
> Cast Photos & other misc images pertaining to the story can be found here: https://www.pinterest.cl/comixgrl/fanfic-photos/

December 11, 2036/p>

Even over the roar of my BMW S1000RR super bike I can hear the occasional bullet zooming past me. As I bob and weave through the traffic as fast as I can max out the throttle and maintain control of the bike. I do my best to stay as far from pedestrians as possible while not making a target of myself. As I look through my visor into the rear view mirrors I see three motorcycles lined up in all three of the highway lanes. There are no trailer trucks in the immediate vicinity for me to use as cover so I'm forced to bob and weave at high speed to avoid the bullets coming my way. I see the sign for the off ramp for San Francisco coming up in 10 miles. I had not planned on return to the area when I started running just over two weeks ago but it looks like fate is transpiring against me so I may not have much choice.

I begin decelerating some and lean the bike to the right to make the turn and that's when I almost eat the pavement. I don't know if it was one assailant or two that got lucky but I feel two rounds strike by right shoulder blade. The rounds are not full metal jackets as they don't shatter my shoulder blade nor do the punch all the way through the other side of me. It is only dumb luck (or an act of god) that I manage to maintain control of the bike and finish my turn. I re-engage the throttle and once stabilized and shoot off in between cars.

As my pursuers do their best to reacquire me I hit redial on my bluetooth ready helmet. I hear the phone ring four times before the connection is made. "You have some gall using my personal line." The voice of my old boss informs me.

"I am five blocks from the Channel 8 new station. I have no problem driving through the lobby and delivering your files to the station right now." I threaten. "Four blocks."

"Name your terms." The Director states.

"Call off your hit squad and I keep the files to myself. They are my insurance that you won't come for me, immediately that is as we both know you'll send someone, eventually. I also have multiple copies of your hard drive ready to go out should anything unnatural happen to me." I informs the man.

"You're bluffing." The Director says not believing Jackson in that regard.

"How about Operation: Silver Star, or Operation: Oversight? Two blocks before I reach the lobby."

I hear a dialtone engaged and some low muttering as I am within a block of the Channel 8 TV Station. "Very well. You've bought yourself a small reprieve. I suggest you heal up, because this is far from over." The Director informs his former operative as he hangs up the phone.

I watch as the trio holster their weapons. Two peel off to the right at the last intersection while the third turns to the left. I rocket forward then take several side streets until I reach a parking garage. I shut down the bike, take the operating key and begin making my way to the safest place for me in the city.

~Tanner/Fuller/Hale Residence~

Daniel "Danny" Tanner was in the backyard of his home, the home where he had raised his family and two of his daughters later raised their families in this very house. Today was a very special day for his family, it was Danny's 80th birthday. Donna Jo Hale had insisted on making a big production of the day which the family agreed with so Danny was to be the recipient of a huge birthday party. Danny had done so much for the family over the past fifty plus years and his family felt that his landmark special day deserved to be celebrated as such. Unfortunately the Gladstones would not be able to attend as Joey's children were performing their musical/comedy/magic act on a cruise ship and the proud parents had flown out to meet the ship for the end of the year extravaganza. Jessie and his family were also going to be out of the area as they were flying to Greece for the holidays to see their relatives that lived overseas.

This left Danny's immediate family of his youngest daughter Michelle who was single with no children. She was a fashion mogul in New York that was prone to missing most family events. However she was threatened by her sisters with bodily harm is she didn't fly in for this very special occasion. Michelle took them at their word and cleared her schedule for the weekend. Stephanie Gibbler and her husband Jimmy were coming as they lived close to the Tanner home. The Gibblers had two daughters fifteen year old Jinny Gibbler (the youngest) and her sixteen year old sister Danielle named in honor of her grandpa Danny. The two girls looked very much like their mother did when she was younger except Jinny had her father's hair color. While not his biological daughter Danny had come to view their neighbor and DJ's best friend Kimmy Gibbler as his own child. She had been over their house so often that she might as well have lived there during her childhood. She also was Stephanie's surrogate that carried baby Danielle (her niece) to term for the Gibblers. Kimmy had also stepped in to help DJ when her best friend needed assistance raising her family after the death of her husband, Tommy Fuller Sr. Kimmy, her husband Fernando and their daughter Ramona were all in attendance. This left Danny's eldest daughter Donna Jo "DJ" Hale. DJ had remarried five years after the loss of her first husband to her high school sweetheart Steven Hale. The two raised DJ's three boys Jackson, Maxwell "Max", and Tommy Fuller Jr. Jackson was 17 years old when his mother remarried and thus was only home for a short time after Steve entered the picture.

Of all the family members not in attendance, Jackson's absence was the most noticed. Jackson had gone to a computer coding course as he had an affinity for technology. To save money he continued to live at home for the first two years but opted to move into an apartment closer to the tech campus for the last two years to get a feel for the real world. He knew he couldn't live at home with his mother forever, nor should he. In between going to school he started working part time as an IT specialist for a big fortune five-hundred company and they were very pleased with not only his work ethic but his knowledge and skills. Jackson quickly earned two promotions over the course of a year and a half with an offer to move to a full time position upon completing his course work. Jackson actually had several offers from large firms the last time his mother talked to him prior to completing his course. Jackson was also talking to his grandfather during this time and had made a specific request of the man, one that Danny had to consider very carefully. His grandson stated he would understand if Danny didn't want to part with the item but felt if he did that it would mean a great deal to him. However, the day Danny gifted Jackson with the item in question was the last time anyone in Jackson's immediate family saw him.

Saturday May 25th, 2025

Jackson Michael Fuller was nervous. It was probably the most nervous he had ever been in his life. His hands were sweaty, his complexion was a bit pale and his heart was racing. He was dressed in a very nice suit, it was the one that previously belonged to his father but was tailored to fit him by his stepfather, Steven Hale. He was at a fancy restaurant to meet the love of his life, Roxanne "Rocki" Mahan. They had been separated for four years while Rocki was out of state attending college at Southern Illinois University. She had earned a scholarship for the school and the opportunity was too good to pass up, something Jackson wholeheartedly agreed with. The couple agreed to a non-exclusive relationship while they were apart but Jackson had chosen not to date at all during the four years he was in school by choice. He and Rocki talked online and through various messenger apps. During the three previous summer breaks when Rocki was not at school she returned home and the two would pick up where they left off. It was as if no time and passed and they were still dating exclusively.

Jackson had not heard from Rocki much during her last three months but given how little free time the pair had while they were finishing up their courses that was to be expected. He was overly elated when Rocki contacted him after her final exams were completed and she was only days away from receiving her diploma and bachelor's degree in science. She told Jackson when she would be returning to San Francisco, gave him the date and made plans to get together the following day after her return. That day was today which brought us to the sweaty mess that was Jackson Fuller.

Rocki arrived at four pm as the two had planned to. Jackson immediately went on the alert when he took in Rocki's appearance. She had known they were meeting here, at this restaurant and the dress was fancy. Rocki was anything but. She was in her traditional black colored slacks, a light purple pull over short sleeve shirt, and a black vest.

"Hi... Rocki." Jackson said welcoming her but also unsure what was going on here.

"Jackson." Rocki said. Jackson noted that the tone while not hostile was not her normal cordial tone with him either.

Jackson moved to go pull out her chair for her but Rocki attended to it herself, folded her hands in front of her until the server arrived with the water pitcher. After their glasses were filled and the server departed Jackson started to speak but Rocki cut in.

"I can't see you anymore Jackson." Rocki abruptly informed Jackson.

"You're looking at me right now." Jackson said. He guessed that was not what Rocki was saying but he was hoping she was just kidding with him.

"I'm sorry, I... I met someone recently. I wasn't planning on this happening but..." Rocki started to say but then stopped.

Jackson just sat there staring at her. His gaze was was one of those if looks could kill, expressions. "I take it that's the real reason why I haven't heard from you these past three months." Jackson asked. He took the fancy cloth napkin to his right and used it to wipe his mouth as he waited for Rocki's response.

Rocki didn't really have response save to nod.

"Well, I hope the two of you are very... happy." Jackson said putting the napkin down. When the waiter arrived Jackson informed him that he would like to pay for the drink he had ordered and would not be needing the table any longer.

"Wait... Jackson." Rocki pleaded.

Jackson pulled his arm from her reach. "We have nothing further to discuss Roxanne." Jackson stated using her full name, something he had never ever done. The way her name came out of his mouth was like Jackson had struck her across the face with his own hand. It was a very painful verbal slap.

Jackson left the money and strode out of the restaurant in a huff with Rocki hot on his heels. "Jackson wait please." She said almost begging. "I'm sorry I did this to you. I never set out to hurt you."

"Well you might not have set out to hurt me but guess what... if you're goal was to somehow try and spare my feelings by drawing this out you have failed miserably." Jackson tells her. He pauses as he feels the weight of the object in his pocket and knows he has to put it somewhere safe.

"Look, I can forgive you for hurting me, but don't think for one moment that I'm ok with it. " Jackson informed Rocki. "We agreed to be non-exclusive, I get that. But the moment, the moment you knew that you were going to end things with me you should have told me. I shouldn't have had to wait till you were home, and don't say you wanted to do this in person, you could have done it over the video chat, at least then I wouldn't have to be within arms reach of you."

"I... I thought you deserved to hear it from me in person." Rocki stated.

"No, I deserved honesty, I thought I deserved you... silly me." Jackson informed his officially ex-girlfriend. "Goodbye Roxanne."

Rocki watched as Jackson walked across the street and then moved in the opposite direction from her. It broke her heart to do this, she knew in her heart that he deserved better. She thought back to their freshman year when he had broke her heart insulting her to his football team. He had apologized to her for his actions and she forgave him, but told him they were through because she couldn't trust him anymore. Now seven years later she had broken Jackson's faith and trust in her. Rocki turned around and walked in the opposite direction as Jackson she raised her hand to stifle her sobs as her eyes teared up and began falling down her face.

~ Later that day ~

" Hi Jackson, how are you?" DJ asks her son when she picks up her cellphone.

"Mom..." Jackson says with a pause. DJ can hear the sad tone of his voice. "Mom... I'm leaving. I... I can't stay here any longer." Jackson tells her.

"What do you mean Jackson. Why are you leaving? Where are you going?" She asks. Her voice starts to get higher.

"Away... I'm just... going away. I'll send you the keys to my place. Please just move my stuff into storage." Jackson says in a very despondent tone.

"Wait Jackson... please, you need to come home, let's talk this out." Pleaded DJ.

"I'm leaving mom. I'm shutting off my cellphone... I love you, and I'm sorry." Jackson states. The line goes dead moments later.

DJ redials Jackson's phone but the call immediately goes to voicemail. For the next hour she tries calling and calling but Jackson doesn't answer. DJ went ballistic and began contacting everyone that might be able to find Jackson or might know where he had disappeared to. The last person she called was one of the first but she had not answered her phone. She was actually worried that Jackson and Rocki had left together until she finally managed to get in touch with Rocki to find out if she had seen him or knew why he was leaving. She got the first half of his reasoning when Rocki explained that she had broken up with Jackson to pursue another relationship. DJ understood better than most that not all high school romance survive to or through college.

It wasn't until her father came looking for Jackson that she understood, truly understood, why Jackson vanished like he did. Her father had come to see if Rocki had accepted his proposal. Jackson had come to him for his grandmother's wedding ring to present to her. DJ told her father what had transpired and that Jackson was now missing. None of Jackson's other friends or contact had heard from him prior to his meeting with Rocki so his mother was left saddened that her son might do something drastic. Unfortunately no word was heard one way or another. Jackson had quit his job, none of his prospective employers had been given a response to their offers, despite hiring numerous private investigators no one could find the whereabouts of one Jackson Michael Fuller.

For her part Rocki felt horrible that she had caused Jackson's subsequent disappearance. Life threw her a curve ball of her own when the young man who had stolen her heart abruptly disappeared from her life just like Jackson had from his family's. Rocki truly regretted her breakup now as it had all been for nothing. After that romantic fiasco Rocki threw herself into her studies and then her work when she received her Doctorate in Veterinary Medicine degree and license to practice. Rocki and DJ still weren't close but DJ finally let it go as Jackson was now the one punishing his family for something they had no part in.

~The Present~

The Harmon family of Matt & Gia Harmon arrived shortly before the party officially began. Gia had grown up with Stephanie and had become her best friend over the course of their young lives. They had become reacquainted during the time that Matt and DJ were working/dating one another. A year after they broke up Matt began dating Gia leading to the two marrying and Matt becoming Rocki's stepfather. Rocki had decided during her freshman year at college to follow in her stepfather's footsteps and become a veterinarian. Upon completing college she moved home and began attending Veterinary School and upon completing her forth year joined her father's shared practice with DJ Hale. With three vets now on staff the trio moved to a larger facility, one that at one point belonged to Matt Harmon when he went to a solo practice. DJ Hale was not the most welcoming of bosses as she blamed Rocki for Jackson's disappearance, a fact that Matt Harmon could never contest but the group managed to work very well together regardless of this.

Rocki had been in attendance for the party and was currently helping DJ in the family room. The party had to be moved indoors towards the end as a sudden heavy down pour rained out the party for a good thirty minutes. Max and Tommy were leaving for the night as they were going to a concert the following day. The Gibbler clan and Guerrero's were heading home which just left DJ, Steve, Rocki, and Ramona to finish cleaning up the house as they refused to let the guest of honor help with the cleaning. Steve and Ramona were in the kitchen with Danny Tanner who was allowed to supervise their efforts in cleaning and stowing dishes. Rocki and DJ were just moving the coffee table back to the center of the room by the couch when they heard a knock at the door.

"It's always open." DJ and Rocki called out. DJ looked at Rocki oddly after the two had invited the person into the house.

"What, I always wanted to say that... at least once." Rocki shrugged.

When the door didn't open the two women thought someone must be playing a version of ding dong ditch on them. The only problem was they saw a silhouette in the door window. DJ moved to go investigate but the door finally was opened before she could reach the doorsteps on the inside. The door slowly creaked open and slumped against the door was a lone figure. The person was close to six feet tall, was wearing charcoal colored pants, black combat boots, a dark grey shirt, black leather jacket, black gloves and a red motorcycle helmet. Still slumped at the door the person took one step further, reached for their helmet, unfastened the chin strap and pulled it off their head.

DJ stopped moving and was in stunned silence as her oldest son stood in the doorway for the first time in almost twelve years. A small trickle of blood drizzled down the right side of Jackson's head as his foot hit the first step on the landing. He wobbled as he moved forward again his foot landing on the ground.

"Hi Mom... I... I'm home."

DJ was about to admonish her son for everything he had put them all through for all of these years when she saw his eyes roll up into his head and his body begin to topple forward. DJ moved quickly and just barely caught her her nearly six foot tall son in her arms.

"JACKSON." DJ screamed. The yell alerted the three people in the kitchen to DJ's shock and they were through the door in mere moments.

When the trio entered the living room they found Rocki Mahan helping DJ support the taller man. Jackson was slumped over DJ with Rocki straining to assist DJ in trying to carefully lay him down. Only when he was on the ground did DJ notice the two holes near Jackson's right shoulder blade and blood now seeping from the wound on to her wooden floor. Once Jackson was safely on the ground Rocki pulled her cellphone out and dialed 911 while Ramona ran to the linen closet to get towels for the blood.

"Hold on Jackson." DJ Hale told her son who lay unconscious on the hard wood floor.

To Be Continued in Fuller House: Burned


End file.
